The primary goal of this research is the chemical preparation of labeled and unlabeled prostaglandin metabolites. The compounds are to be made available to qualified investigators for use as analytical standards and for studies designed to determine the intrinsic activities of these metabolites. Studies will be conducted at SRI on the action of these compounds on pacemaker activity in isolated guinea pig heart preparations using a technique developed partially under the sponsorship of this project.